Pimpin'
by ShadowInu19
Summary: Song-fic inspired by Pimpin' by Hollywood Undead. Kagome is a part time Stripper at a bar owned by Inuyasha Takahashi. When asked to go on a "real job" she hesitantly accepts. Will love blossom or will Kagome enter the life of a prostitute forever?


**Lyrics**

Kagome's P.O.V.

_His P.O.V._

ShadowInu19 presents:

Pimpin'

"**Come on, everybody throw your hands up in the air C'mon lets... And you know, we keep the party jumpin' So let's keep those 40s comin'' **

The music pumped as I moved my body to the beat of the song my eyes slowly closing and I become consumed by it. My audience screams and hollers in a drunken horny frenzy but I don't hear it. I lift my arm up and rest it up against the pole behind me as I slide down almost to my knees and spin myself around it now facing my other audience members. I open my eyes as I push my bottom out giving them all a great view of my perfect ass.

'**Come on down to the city of LA Where we ride with gangsters and the pimpins' easy You know how we keep it bumpin' everyday, baby'**

I'm Kagome I live in LA. From 7-12 I'm a pole dancer. After that I start my second job. I'm a prostitute of the notorious Inuyasha Takahashi. Though he never sends me on any 'actual' jobs of that profession. He usually sends me off to give a few BJ's or hand jobs but never anything more serious. I've been with him for about 6 months now. He also happens to own the club I'm dancing at now.

Some man just slapped my ass. I turn and smile at him my sexist smile. I notice he has a ring on his finger. Probably trying to pick up a girl to cheat on his wife with but I don't care he's throwing twenties at me so I'll humor him for a while.

'**We ride with gangsters and the pimpins' easy where I ride with jdog And it's like, okay, basically We get shitfaced and crazy We're screaming "FUCK THE POLICE!"'**

I look up and catch a glimpse of Golden-amber eyes staring intently at me. It's Inuyasha and he's smirking at me in approval of my performance. He gives me a signal that he wants to talk to me ASAP. The song slows to an end and another dancer comes to relieve me.

I saunter over to my boss curious as to what he would want with me.

"Inuyasha." I say with a sexy little smile on my face as I get close to him.

"Well, well Kagome. You've been raking in the customers lately. Haven't you," I nod. "You just might deserve to try a 'real' job later. How's that sound?" I'm surprised to hear him say this. Of course I'd love to rake in the real dough but at the same time I'm hesitant but I don't show it. I put on a confident face and smile widely.

"Of course boss! I'd love to." He smirks again "ok then when you're done here go to this address and the client will be waiting. But don't turn on the lights he wants it to be kept as private as possible while he can." He finishes handing me a piece of paper with an address written in thick bold black letters.

"**Just like easy but so des with oldie and Charlie We mix it over a heartbeat, and run with the Undead Army!" **

Inuyasha turned and walked off to his office as I went back to prepare for my next number.

Time ticked on ever so slowly I had just finished up at the club and was heading home to get dressed and ready for my next job. I hurried inside heading into my bedroom and dropping my purse and keys on the table by the door.

Going to my closet I picked out a black form-fitting corset with fringe around the breast and bottom of it as well as some nice little black strappy heels with a chain on them. Throwing those on I put on a red lacy thong before pulling on my tight little black leather mini skirt finishing off my outfit. It was too warm out for a coat and fortunately for me the clients place was only a few blocks away.

"**And you don't need to see the best of me The best MC, it's just a beat, produce the feeds that makes me mean That seems to be what makes me scream"**

I went into my bathroom next applying some light make-up a little bit of red and black eye shadow with a thick black rim of eyeliner finished off with a nice little nude lip-gloss. I left my hair down letting it flow down my shoulders giving me some extra warmth just incase it was cold. Plus odds are the client would prefer it down. I'd heard stories of hair getting pulled out by clients because the call girl put her hair up and I wasn't letting that happen.

If I do say so myself I look drop dead gorgeous.

"**So what up?! Let's roll the town fucked up! Let's have our ladies show love! Yo JDOG, wait, just hold up Take my mic, my P.O showed up!"**

It was time to head over to my client. I was nervous and anxious. If I fucked this up I'd never be able to make enough to get out of this life.

As luxurious as it could be with the outfits and all the attention this just wasn't what I wanted.

When I was younger I dreamed of going off to a good college and making a life and a name for myself. However, that wasn't to be as in my junior year of high school my family all perished in a car crash leaving my by myself. I fought to finish out high school barely having enough money to stay in my home until I finished my senior year.

That was when I met him. Inuyasha. He made me an offer of a new life and I took it. Knowing one day I'd fulfill all of my childhood dreams.

"**Come on down to the city of LA Where we ride with gangsters and the pimpins' easy You know how we keep it bumpin' everyday, baby" **

As I arrived at my destination I was amazed by it's outside it looked fabulous… it looked expensive… It looked like a place a married man would own to have some fun without the family catching wind of it.

Who was this man? I wondered as I stepped up to the door grabbing the door handle and turning it. It was unlocked, as I had expected.

All the lights were off. I went to turn on a light before I remembered what the boss man told me. So, no lights I told myself as I closed the door behind me.

It was so dark in the house my eyes couldn't adjust to it. I slowly walked forward. "Hello?" I called out having no idea where I was to go. Suddenly I felt a person grab me from behind and pull me to them I turned my head to try to see who it was when suddenly his lips were on mine engulfing me in a harsh and passionate kiss.

"**We ride with gangsters and the pimpins' easy We're six Caucasians, hell raisin' Blazin', making zero pay Can't wait to drink to stop the pain To call Funny To ride with me" **

His hand traveled slowly up my side before caressing my breast and then pinching my nipple making me moan a little into his mouth and causing the bud to harden and rise out. He smirked. I could tell from the kiss.

Finally he pulled away leaving me panting to breathe and leaning against him for support. I could tell he was built. I swear there probably wasn't an ounce of fat on him. Now don't get me wrong he wasn't like one of those overly beefed up men who look like they should be talking like Arnold Schwarzenegger.

He was just right. He was lean and tall.

He pulled me up against his body forcing his lips once again onto my own before lifting up my legs so I could wrap them around his waist. He quickly maneuvered from room to room until we arrived at a room with a bed where he laid down with me on the bottom.

His hands greedily explored my body. Grazing along my thighs and inching my skirt up and I'm sure slightly exposing my lace panties. Next his hands traveled up my sides then behind my back making quick work of unzipping my corset. He threw it onto the floor before quickly taking a hold of my breasts as if he'd never have sex again after tonight or like a starving man receiving his first meal in months.

**My pants are so low, I'm sippin' on this 4-0 Rollin' in the fo' do' Producer, me, and four ho's OH NO! **

_She was gorgeous. I thought as I ravished her breasts fervently. I licked, sucked, bit, and nipped them all the while receiving moans of satisfaction which only increased my growing hard on._

_I couldn't believe what she had worn it was sexy as all hell._

_I removed my mouth from her tits going back up to her mouth and kissing her again as I moved my left hand up her leg and into her panties before slipping two fingers into her tight cavern._

_I stopped kissing her to chuckle lightly. "I see so you're a virgin." She didn't respond to my statement and I stopped pumping my fingers within her torturing not only her but also myself. I wanted her so badly I felt like I might just explode if I wasn't within her._

_She let out a little whine of disapproval. "Yes I'm a virgin." She mumbled. _

"_What was that? I didn't quite hear you." I coaxed her._

"_Yes, you're right!" she said exasperatedly. I grinned._

"_Good" and then I was kissing her again and pumping my fingers within her but I had added a third to help stretch her more._

I gasped out in surprise against her lips as I felt her hand snake down and wrap tenderly around my engorged member. She stroked it slowly and I couldn't help but bite her neck in appreciation. She gave a little gasp of her own as her head tilted back giving me more access to her sensitive skin.

"**The 5-0's rollin' cold, I didn't stop, but tried to smoke Container's open, Funny's smokin' I think I'm chokin' It's time to go (OH)"**

_I couldn't take it anymore as I ripped off her panties nearly shredding them to pieces as I removed them._

_I positioned myself in front of her silky dripping entrance. I looked up at her before I pounded into her eliciting gasp of pain as I had expected. I didn't move waiting for her to adjust to my size. Within minutes, which had seemed like hours, she was slowly moving her hips against me seemingly begging for more._

_So I gave it to her. I pounded her cunt as hard and fast as I could making her moan out in sheer ecstasy. I pinched and twisted her nipples as I pumped in and out watching my dick slide in and out of her hot dripping sex._

_She was nearly screaming now. I couldn't take it anymore. Her climax came and mine was almost immediately after. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as the never-ending pleasure raced through me. I lounged forward and sunk my elongated fangs into her tender neck. Then all went black._

"**This midnight tale let's keep it rollin' Keep the fuckin Mad Dog flowin' Los Angeles we keep it goin' Undead is what we're throwin'" **

He had bit me! What was wrong with this man? Not only had he bitten me but he passed out too!

Man did he have nerve. I thought while fuming slightly. Oh well. I sighed

Might as well get a better look at this guy while I can. I reached my hand up and ran it through his hair. It was long and extremely silky, I was surprised. Next I ran my hand over his arm and to his hand his fingers were clawed.

Is he a demon? I thought.

If that was the case then that bite… SHIT, he marked me! Or at least he might have. Not that it would matter if we weren't mates it wouldn't take effect and would just disappear like any wound would over time.

"**Come on down to the city of LA Where we ride with gangsters and the pimpins' easy You know how we keep it bumpin' everyday, baby We ride with gangsters and the pimpins' easy"**

I heard a groan as he started to come around again and when he opened his eyes I released a gasp. He had golden eyes.

It couldn't be could it? I thought frantically.

He laughed nervously. "Uh… Hey." Was his pitiful response.

"Don't 'hey' me." I responded angrily. "I knew this wasn't a real job." I spat in my rage.

His sheepish grin turned into a frown before he forced his lips onto mine forcing me to end my tirade.

I tried to resist but I couldn't. His kisses were just so… so irresistible. I couldn't control myself as I gave in to the pleasure he was causing me.

"**I keep 'em blowin' on my Head keeps gettin' fatter every day, baby. On TV ya better listen 'cause you know they'll play me. "**

He pulled away and we were both panting for breath then.

"Kagome, stay with me… forever" He whispered next to my ear causing a shiver of pleasure to run through my spine.

What was I supposed to say to that? Could I be with him? He was a successful businessman and was one of the top bachelors in the country! I looked into his eyes.

They were pleading. My eyes softened. "Of course." I answered pulling his head closer to mine as I kissed him again.

**In the club, you in the corner while my shit go crazy And I got my soldiers in the back so you don't wanna face me **

He brought his hand up to my neck and ran a finger over the fresh bite mark he had left on my skin. I winced slightly at the contact then quickly relaxed under his touch.

"It's already changing…" he said as he examined my neck further.

"How is it changing?" I asked sheepishly.

"It's turning midnight blue and is starting to shape like a crescent moon." He said calmly in wonderment. We were mates.

**And when your girl look up at me, I'm lookin' right down And all that yappin', you know you gone get a smack down I stick around to keep it mad while the crowd's loud In the city of LA; that's my hometown **

We smiled happily as we chatted for a bit before falling into a peaceful sleep.

Dreams overtook us both of the future we were to have and the life we would surely share.

I knew I would get out of this life now. It seemed like a certainty to me. Inuyasha wasn't likely to let me continue to work at the bar as a stripper and it appeared I wasn't likely to have any other client but him. But I'm not complaining. He was all I ever could want in a man.

The morning came all too soon and the dreams ended.

**Come on down to the city of LA Where we ride with gangstersí and the pimpins' easy You know how we keep it bumpin' everyday, baby **

The sun had risen and was shining across the bed waking me. I slowly blinked my eyes. I had spent the night? I looked over next to me to see a very sexy man with long white hair and cute little doggy ears.

"Hello beautiful." Inuyasha stated. I smiled. 'Figures' I thought, 'he'd never give me up to another man.'

"Morning mate." I said happily.

He smirked. "So babe would you like another job? This client would like you to meet him in the bathroom in about five minutes." He chuckled at the end.

"Oh of course I'd love to take the job." I said with a smirk before I kissed him passionately before hoping out of the bed saying, "Last one in has to pleasure the other orally!"

Inuyasha only laughed as he hoped up and came in hot pursuit.

'**We ride with gangsters and the pimpins' easy'**

_**~Fin**_

_**Reading and reviewing is love.**_


End file.
